Child's Play
by BookwormKiwi
Summary: Sequel to Kiss Chase. A picture is worth a thousand words. And it all depends which words you choose to believe.
1. Just a Game

Child's Play

Disclaimer: SUE ME! .:pause:. This is one of those times when I _really_ hope no one reads these.

A/N: May help if you've read Kiss Chase…because otherwise you're going to have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. A BIG thank you to phyco352 for inspiring me to write faster, and to KangaRoo526 for giving me such an awesome idea…which will probably be used in chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Just a game

When Cameron walked into the Diagnostics Office in the morning, and saw only Chase sitting, drinking a mug of coffee, and staring at the wall, she dropped her bag by the table and stood in front of him.

Chase smiled up at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but Cameron beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, Chase," she said firmly, hiding her nerves. "It was a game. I got caught up in it."

Chase looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry," she repeated. She sat down, pulled out a sheet of test results she had to check, and put on her glasses to see.

"Wait." Chase stood up and walked over to her. Cameron didn't raise her head, but she wasn't reading.

"Don't say you didn't mean it."

"Ok," Cameron agreed, still not bringing herself to look at him. "But you know what I'm thinking."

Chase didn't speak. The silence drew Cameron's eyes up. Chase looked away. He dropped his head, and headed for the door.

"Chase, I'm sorry," Cameron repented, but Chase kept walking. Cameron sighed in frustration and got up. Though she wished she could say she knew exactly where to find him – she didn't – she didn't bother hurrying to follow him. She thought that perhaps if he had time to cool off, he'd listen to what she had to say.

The hospital was unusually quiet as she walked through the halls – not _really_ quiet, just unusually. There were still plenty of nurses, patients, and doctors wandering around. Cameron reminded herself that it was early…things would speed up sooner or later. She received smiles from only two nurses as she passed, though she hadn't been expecting any.

Her shoes tapped lightly on the floor, but it was merely a pin drop amongst the early morning bustle.

Cameron's first stop was the lab, even though she doubted Chase sought comfort in empty test tubes like she did. She put her head around the corner, and appreciated the glass walls, as they allowed her to stop and turn around once she spied Foreman, running some tests.

Next, she tried the roof. She didn't really think Chase'd be there either, but she sometimes caught House making an escape up there.

She tensely opened the door when she reached the top of the stairs, glanced around quickly, and upon seeing no one, was forced to close it again, against the biting breeze.

Cameron began to wish she had hastened to follow Chase when he left. She couldn't think of any other place he'd be. She walked slowly down to the cafeteria, wanting to be alone, and knowing there'd only be a few night shift workers, and early morning workaholics down there, eating a small breakfast. Feeling the need to walk, she took the stairs instead of the elevator.

Cameron was right; when she reached the cafeteria, there were only four people sitting at the tables. Two young interns sat together, eating what looked like soggy cereal, and chatting quietly. There was a doctor Cameron recognised from dermatology, reading the paper. The last was a blonde, the only one in a white coat, sitting with his head in his hands. Cameron took a second look at him, and distinguished Chase's miserable figure.

She walked quietly up behind Chase, and took the seat next to him. Chase looked up at the scraping of the chair beside him. When he saw Cameron, he made to get up, but she put her hand gently on his arm. Chase heaved his shoulders wearily and sat back down.

Chase hung his head. Cameron was feeling a little uneasy at the silence. Chase's face was turned away from Cameron, so she couldn't see his expression, but she could take a good guess at what it was.

"I…just…want to say-"

"What?" Chase's tone was cold and distant, and Cameron detected slight irritation as well. At being disturbed, perhaps, but she didn't think so. Cameron tried to speak, but she couldn't make herself spit out the words.

"I…I--I didn't…"

Chase stood up.

"Right. You didn't."

"Wait," Cameron requested desperately as he stalked away.

Chase's hands found his hips as he slowed down, and turned around. He squared his jaw bracingly. Cameron looked up apprehensively at Chase.

"But I do…" Cameron bit her lip anxiously. "I…I don't…"

"What are you trying to say?" Chase demanded. "Because it's not helping."

"I really…can't…but…" Truth be told, Cameron didn't _know_ what she was trying to say. "It's just that…I can't…"

Chase gave an impatient flick of his head, and left Cameron standing, her mouth open. She shut her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, he was gone. That hadn't gone nearly as well as she had hoped.

Cameron stayed where she was for a moment, tense and alert. She spun wildly when she heard a chair scraping, but it was just the solitary doctor leaving his seat.

She figured she'd better get back up to Diagnostics before House noticed she was gone.

As she walked dejectedly towards the door, she saw the two interns watching her carefully. She hadn't realised how loud she and Chase had been.

Embarrassed, Cameron scurried away quickly, wondering whether the conversation had benefited her or Chase at all.


	2. Sleeplessness

A/N: 20 points if you can figure out the chapter title relevancy! And sorry, I keep referring to their kiss as 'her action', or 'the mistake', I never actually call it a kiss, so...just so you know, that's what it is!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Sleeplessness

Days dragged on, holding plenty of tension between Chase and Cameron. Cameron suspected House could feel it too, because he told them to do many activities together, more than usual. It was House's way of telling them to sort it out. Well, that's what Cameron thought, anyway.

Cameron also believed that Foreman had figured out that something was up between them. He kept shooting Cameron meaningful glances, and jerking his head towards empty exam rooms, both gestures Cameron ignored.

It was unlike him, Cameron thought, to be so interested in her personal affairs, but she supposed it was to tell her not to get involved with a colleague. She suspected that this time would be more blunt than "Why would you want to be in a relationship with someone that's so obviously only going to lead to pain?".

She smiled at the memory. If she was House, she would've thought of a much better retort than "Shut up.".

Foreman gave up trying to weasel information out of her after a couple of hours, as he gained nothing from his subtle hints.

House, however, was having fun, Cameron could tell, torturing his ducklings.

Words passed between her and Chase were polite and formal. Cameron hoped the atmosphere would lighten up sooner rather than later.

Cameron didn't think it was _her_, Chase was acting oddly towards Foreman as well, and didn't react the same to House's remarks. Of course, he was this way because of what she said to him. And so his behaviour, her…unwillingness to talk to him, their avoidance of each other (which was minimal, as House squashed them in a patient's room together, more often than not), could really all be explained down to her mistake.

Cameron smiled guiltily. She called it a mistake, but it wasn't. She really did mean it, when she had done it. But Chase couldn't know, because it was just the aftermath that was trickier.

"What are you thinking?" Chase's question startled Cameron out of her thoughts. Quickly, she thought of a safe answer.

"I'm not thinking."

Safe, yet stupid.

"You're a bad liar," Chase grinned. "Besides, you're always thinking. And you're smiling."

Cameron was, at first, taken aback by Chase's sudden change of mood, but went along with it easily and comfortably.

"I can't smile unless I'm thinking?"

"You _don't_ smile unless you're thinking," was Chase's casual reply. "Maybe you're thinking how pretty those flowers look today, maybe you're thinking how pretty _I_ look today, I don't know. But you're definitely thinking."

Chase shrugged, his head tilted slightly. He smiled, and lowered his head to continue his crossword. He had been working on it for almost a week, now. It was a 6 monthly giant crossword, which Chase had told Cameron once that he subscribed to, written by a local medical journal. 'Giant' being an understatement, in Cameron's opinion. The font was so small on the A5 spread out, even Cameron's reading glasses didn't make it any easier to decipher.

It took a moment for Chase's words to sink in.

Cameron studied the back of his blonde head for a moment. She was interrupted by House, entering the office.

"Lunch time's over, back to work."

"It's 10:30," Cameron began. "We haven't-"

"Always so literal," House said deliberately. He cast a stern look at her. "I thought I taught you to think metaphorically."

Cameron shut her mouth, annoyed. Chase snorted softly. House stood still.

"You laughed," he stated. "What changed? Have you two made up?"

Cameron refrained from opening her mouth again. Chase didn't reply; he didn't even look up.

"Ok, I know you don't want to talk now, but if you ever need someone to listen-"

"They'd be more successful talking to a chipmunk." Wilson was leaning against the glass wall, his head around the doorway.

"Chipmunks are very good listeners," House countered. "In fact, they don't really talk much at all…"

"We need to talk," Wilson said, stepping away from the wall. House nodded once, and left Chase and Cameron to themselves.

"House is weird, isn't he?" Cameron remarked off-handedly. She moved to the sink to refill her mug. As she turned back around, swallowing the tepid coffee, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Chase's grin. His head was still bent over the paper, but he was smiling wide enough for Cameron to see.

"What are you thinking?" Cameron asked teasingly.

"I'm not thinking." His grin broadened. Cameron laughed in spite of herself as she repeated what she could remember of Chase's reply.

"You're always thinking" – though he wasn't – "and you're smiling. Maybe you're thinking how pretty those flowers" – what flowers? They never had flowers in the Diagnostics Office – "are today" – as if he would – "or maybe you're thinking how pretty I am today" – she forced herself to say it. Pretty. She hated that word. She hated people using it to describe her. She sympathised for Chase, though, who she supposed would hate it even more when people used it to describe _him_. – "I don't know. But you're thinking."

Chase stuck his tongue out slightly, resting between his teeth.

"Yeah, I am. I'm thinking something along those lines."

Cameron flushed faintly. Throughout their conversing, Chase hadn't lifted his head once, not to stretch his neck, not to look at her, nothing, and Cameron was getting annoyed at it. Cameron opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted again by another entrance.

Foreman walked in, blinked a greeting at Cameron, and sat down heavily.

"Where's House?"

"With Wilson," Cameron replied. She sat opposite Foreman. "We haven't had a case in almost three weeks."

"Maybe if Cuddy or Wilson approached one of us, we'd get more."

"Is that what's happening?" Cameron asked. She clutched her mug to keep her fingers warm. "House doesn't take the cases that are offered?"

"Used to be like that. Now they only ask him to take ones that they think will spark his interest. Which isn't many."

"I'm not ungrateful," Chase put in. "This is the first job I've had in which I've had time to get all the medical terms out of my head."

Cameron looked at him in surprise. She leaned over and scanned his crossword.

"13 letter word for the effects of insomnia," she read out, and Chase snatched up the crossword.

"Fine, I admit. Even I'm getting bored of sitting around with you guys. Not that there's anything _wrong_ with sitting around with you guys," he added, looking at Cameron, who shot him a light-hearted sceptic look. He grinned back, and ducked his head again, returning to his medical crossword.

Cameron shook her head slightly, wondering why Chase had suddenly turned from casting shadowy glances at his colleagues, and exchanging little more than a few necessary words, to flirting shamelessly with her. Now she was confused and – Cameron blinked - hungry.

As she stood to visit the cafeteria, Cameron clamped her jaw decisively. Men should grow up.


	3. Forgotten

Chapter 3 - Forgotten

* * *

"Morning Cameron."

Cameron was suspicious of Chase's overly friendly welcome; he'd actually lifted his head from his blasted crossword.

"Morning," she replied warily. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, I need a reason?" he asked, almost accusatorily.

"No, no," she said hastily. "Not at all…"

She dropped her bag by the table, and went over to the sink, but it seemed Chase hadn't finished.

"Maybe I don't have a reason," he went on," or maybe I'm just happy to see you."

Chase grinned. Cameron turned away, uncomfortable, though struggling not to be, as she figured that was Chase's intention.

"Shy," he said softly. "I like that."

Cameron tried to ignore him, rattling the mugs a little louder than necessary.

"Do you want coffee?" she offered.

"Thanks."

Cameron couldn't see him, but she knew Chase was smirking. She poured out two mugs and, leaving one on the sink, passed the other to Chase, carefully avoiding his eyes. She was relieved when House came in, interrupting their solitude.

"We have a case," he announced, moving to the sink, picking up Cameron's mug, and taking a gulp. Cameron opened her mouth indignantly. House swallowed the coffee.

"You look annoyed. Chase try to pinch you ass?"

Cameron stole a discreet look at Chase, but he had already returned to his crossword, and appeared not to have heard House's comment.

"Oh, wait," House paused, and bent his head back, looking at the ceiling. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Chase clearly heard that one, his shoulders were shaking. Cameron just narrowed her eyes; she couldn't think of anything to say back. House smiled annoyingly at her. She glared at him, and reached for another mug.

"Patient," House said, after a slight halt in conversation, "presents with heart failure, and inability to see. What's wrong with him?"

House paused. Neither Cameron nor Chase had any suggestions.

"Incidentally, where's Foreman? He's always leaving you guys to-" House's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh. Uh…do you want me to leave, too?"

Again, no one spoke. Cameron was seething silently, her back to the office. She counted to 10, breathing deeply.

"Cysticercosis."

"What?"

"Cysticercosis," she repeated, "could present with heart failure and blindness. Or it could be-"

"Yeah," House agreed dismissively. "But I haven't told you the most important point.

"What's that?" Cameron asked. She shot a nasty look at Chase, who was ignoring them both, but the expression was wasted; he couldn't have seen it. So Cameron thought.

"What? I'm listening."

"Patient's blind. Had a heart attack. Diagnosed as…boring."

Chase sniggered. Cameron couldn't decide who she was more irritated with.

Foreman walked in the room, and three heads turned to stare.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I was running some gels."

"On what? We don't have a patient," House said, putting his markers down, and sitting next to Chase.

"Some old ones. There's nothing else to do."

"Ah, too bad," House said. "If you'd been here two minutes ago, you would've seen our new case. We diagnosed her already."

"Him," Cameron stated. "He was male before."

House shrugged, as if the little fact didn't mean anything to him…which it probably didn't.

"What, so quickly? What was wrong with him?" Foreman asked frantically.

"Heart attack," Cameron put in quickly, noticing House open his mouth, doubtlessly to make up a crazy story to make Foreman jealous.

"Why did you get it at all? It was simple."

"Long story," House said, looking at Foreman as if Foreman wouldn't understand. "And trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Cameron rolled her eyes, and took a large mouthful of coffee.

* * *

Cameron watched Chase, sipping at yet another mug of coffee. He was staring at the crossword, mouthing words to himself, filling in a space now and then.

"Do you want some help with that?" Cameron offered.

"Sure." He pulled out the chair next to him at the table, and Cameron got up, and sat down next to him.

0000000000

You're not bad," Chase said after 20 minutes, smiling at the completed crossword proudly, then at Cameron. She smiled back.

"My mother used to love crosswords. And all these medical terms…maybe I'm just a good doctor."

"Used to?" Chase asked softly. Cameron hesitated, then nodded.

"She's…she went blind about 6 years ago."

"But surely-" Chase started, but Cameron continued.

"She kind of…gave up after that."

For once, Cameron really believed that Chase couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

Cameron sat in the Diagnostics Office, staring blankly at the tabletop. She wasn't thinking. She didn't want to think. She couldn't believe she was getting hung up over one guy. The one guy who had to be Chase. She sighed.

"Hey Cameron."

Cameron jerked back into the real world. She watched Chase pour out a mug of coffee for himself. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out,

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? And don't say it's because you're happy to see me, or that you don't need a reason. Just tell me, what's on your mind?"

Chase deserted his coffee (Cameron took a moment to consider reducing the amount she drank) and sat down opposite Cameron, hands clasped, eyes gazing directly at her, contemplating, perhaps, whether to tell her the truth, or even something vaguely similar.

"You seem to think I should be all sober. You think you're really that special, that I should mourn over my loss?" His stare had turned stony. Cameron shook her head angrily, regretting she'd said anything.

"You rejected me once before, you know. You didn't seem too worried about my wellbeing then. Has something changed?"

Cameron couldn't tell Chase's feelings from his tone or face, though his eyes had softened a little. She usually figured our a response based her response based on what the quizzer wanted to hear, but since she didn't know that vital piece of information, she had to change her plan, and go with what she wanted to say. Not what she _should_ say, mind you, what she wanted to say.

"No," she said shortly, after a pause. "Nothing's changed."

Chase tried to hold eye contact, but Cameron found she couldn't.

"Right," Chase said, in a tone that indicated that he didn't quite believe her, but didn't push it. "Well, let's forget about this then."

"What?" Cameron looked up as he stood. Chase shrugged, dropping his hands to slap noisily against his sides.

"You never kissed me. Let's forget about it."

"It's forgotten," Cameron confirmed, and they both smiled, as if they shared a secret, which, Cameron reminded herself, they did.


	4. Shoelaces

Chapter 4 – Shoelaces

* * *

"Am I going to see Robert again?" Dani asked, handing Cameron a blue engine. She was babysitting her again, about a week after her memorable conversation with Chase.

"Probably not," Cameron replied, trying to sound casual, even though she knew it was stupid to feel intimidated by a three year old girl. "Look, Thomas is going to meet with…" She quickly picked up the green train and checked the name on the bottom. "Percy."

"That's not Thomas," Dani stated, pushing another blue train along the tracks.

"I know, it's Percy."

"No, _that's_ not Thomas," Dani said, pointing at the one in Cameron's hand. "_I_ have Thomas."

Cameron looked across at the girl, and down at the blue train she was playing with. She lifted up her own, and read the name on the underside. Gordon. She sighed inwardly.

When she was little, she always hated being one step behind Helen, who always seemed to know everything, always seemed to be just that little bit better.

Cameron used to play the clarinet. So did Helen. It really got to Cameron how she was always one grade below her sister. She even resented the fact that her mother had made Helen do more practice!

But what was worse than being told you were wrong by your older sister, was being told you were wrong by a toddler.

"Sorry, Gordon then."

A knock was heard. Cameron was grateful for the interruption. She stood up.

"That'll be your mom," she told Dani, who had ignored the sound. Cameron glanced at the clock. 4:20. "She must've got off early. Don't worry about this," she gestured around her, "I'll pack it up. Come and put your shoes on."

Dani immediately put her toys down and followed Cameron to the front door.

Helen was always complaining about how hard it was to be a parent, but if Dani was anything to judge by, Cameron thought it couldn't be too hard.

Cameron opened the door.

"You're always saying what a handful she is," Cameron greeted the visitor, "But she's really- Chase. You're not Helen."

"Or Louise, incidentally. I think she's a floor up."

Cameron immediately wished she wasn't wearing such an old pair of jeans.

"Come in." She held the door for him. Chase stepped forward, and Cameron shut it behind him.

"What's up? Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, thanks." Chase stood awkwardly by the door.

Cameron passed by Dani, tying her shoelaces slowly, and thought nothing of it.

"Water?"

"Sure. You're babysitting. Again. Is Helen your sister?"

Cameron stopped, holding two glasses.

"Yeah." Dani. Cameron set the glasses down and walked out to the front.

"Dani, sweetheart, you can take your shoes off," she said apologetically.

Cameron went back into the kitchen, and took out another small cup for Dani. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten her.

She filled two glasses at the sink while calling out to Chase.

"So what's up at the hospital?"

"Nothing horrible, House just…" he trailed off. Cameron took a carton of orange juice out for Dani; she wouldn't drink water, no matter what Cameron bribed her with.

"House just what?" she prompted, taking up the drinks, and moving back towards Chase.

As she re-entered her living area, she noticed Chase still standing, by the bookcase.

"Sit," Cameron offered, handing him his water. Dani had reluctantly undone her shoelaces, and was wandering over to Cameron, who gave her the cup of juice. Dani took it and sat down where she was standing.

"Thanks." Chase sat. "House was just asking for his immunologist."

Cameron sat down next to Chase on the sofa, sipping her own water.

"Why?"

"He wants you for some test, I think. In the labs."

"He couldn't've paged me?"

"'Course he could. Just thought you'd respond quicker to me."

Cameron didn't know whether to laugh or not. She had finished her drink and noticed that Chase had, too. She took his glass, and went to put it upside down on the draining board.

"We'd better get going then," Cameron said briskly, picking up her keys from the kitchen counter. "Dani…" She smiled repentantly. "You need to put your shoes back on."

Dani stared reproachfully up at Cameron, but didn't say anything as she moved to follow Cameron's order.

Dani was unusually quiet. Up until Chase had made an appearance, she'd been quite talkative. Cameron had almost expected Dani to give Chase a hug or something.

"I can look after her."

Cameron stopped moving around so quickly, and looked up at Chase.

"Would you?"

Chase shrugged. "I'm easy. Besides, House doesn't need me."

Cameron went over to where Dani was retying her shoes. Cameron crouched down in from of her.

"You don't mind being left with Robert for a couple of hours while I just pop down to the hospital?"

Dani smiled and shook her head, though her mouth was still clamped firmly shut.

"Good girl," Cameron said lightly. "Take off your shoes, and you can get Robert to play with you." Cameron stood up. "I'd better write a note to Helen." She hurriedly tore off a sheet of paper from a pad, and scribbled out an explanatory message for her sister. She folded it in half and wrote her sister's name on it. She placed it carefully on the table near her door.

"Give that to Helen if she comes back before I do," she instructed Chase.

He raised his hand in salute. Cameron couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd better get changed," she said, feeling instantly self-conscious. "I look a mess."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Chase observed.

"Yeah, but that's coming from you," Cameron said, raising her voice slightly as she walked out of the living room, and into her bedroom.

"And what's wrong with _that_?" Chase asked indignantly.

"Well, just in general," Cameron said, opening her closet, glancing through, and quickly picking out something suitable, "men aren't known for their dress sense. Some less than others," she added in an undertone. She increased the volume again. "I can say, however, that I always take in your tie each morning. It's the variety in your somewhat dull dress code."

"Thanks," she heard Chase mumble as she re-entered the room. She smiled.

"Right, I'm off," she announced to the room. "Have fun, you two."

Before she left, Cameron noticed that Dani wasn't in the room.

"You'd better go play with her," Cameron advised, "otherwise she'll hate you."

"Thanks for the tip," Chase said uncertainly. He got up off the sofa to follow Dani.

Cameron suddenly had second thoughts about letting Chase look after her niece.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked him.

"Yes. Don't worry." He grinned reassuringly at her.

"Right. Well, if she gets restless, put on a Thomas the Tank Engine video. They're in that drawer," Cameron said, pointing. "And if she's thirsty, she won't drink water – yeah, I know, don't ask me how her mother gets her to, I've no idea, but she won't touch it over here. There's orange juice on the shelf of the fridge for her."

"Calm down, Cameron. It'll only be an hour of so. I can handle it. And I'm sure she'll tell me anything I need to know; she seems a smart kid."

Cameron still wasn't at complete piece of mind with the arrangement, but it was better than taking her to the hospital. And Chase was right. He was fully capable of babysitting a kid for a couple of hours. She couldn't have been in better hands; if there was an emergency…well, he was a doctor. And Dani would ask Chase for anything she wanted.

"Ok," she said. "Fine. Everything's good. I'm going."

She supposed Chase could still see she was slightly tense, because he said, "Cameron. Relax. Go do your tests. She'll be in one piece when you get back."

Cameron smiled. She didn't know why she didn't trust Chase. Thinking this, she lost all doubts.

"Bye, Dani!" she called, as she closed the front door.


	5. Mommy's Girl

Thank you to housefan53 for telling me it didn't suck.

Disclaimer: I don't remember if I put one of these of chapter 1 or not, so…not mine. Except Dani. And Helen. And...other stuff. Like Percy! No…he's not mine either, actually.

A/N: This was going to be the last chapter. And it was, for a while, until I realised how terribly long it was, and that I can be cruel and keep you in suspense for a while longer, so I split it in two. Muaha.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Mommy's Girl

Cameron found a note from House in the office when she arrived, with a patient's file.

It read: _Run tests for standard drugs. Get Foreman to get you up to speed._

"How's the patient, Foreman?" she asked the man who was sitting with his back to Cameron.

"She's fine," Foreman said distractedly.

"Are you talking about the same one I'm talking about?" Cameron asked sceptically. "The one we were treating yesterday for church-strauss?"

"Yeah." Foreman took a sip from his mug, gazing at the wall.

"You want to talk about it?"

Foreman's eyes snapped back to Cameron.

"Talk about it?" Foreman asked, suspiciously bright. "About what?

Cameron nodded slightly.

"Ok. Well…tell me about the patient. And where's House?"

"Cuddy finally caught up with him," Foreman told her with a grin. "She's kept him captive in the clinic for not doing his morning hours."

Cameron couldn't help a smile, and rolled her eyes. Typical House.

"Where's Chase?" Foreman enquired, looking around, as if expecting him to appear.

"He's looking after my niece."

"He's _what_?"

"Looking after my niece," Cameron repeated. "He offered."

"He _offered_," Foreman echoed. Cameron frowned, suddenly realising what Foreman was implying, and interrupted his next sentence with one of her own.

"Tell me about the patient."

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Cameron walked through the front door an hour later to find an empty sitting room. She thought about calling out, but something stopped her. She moved silently towards the room she and Dani had been playing in earlier, following the sound of voices.

She smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Percy gave a toot, and the people waved as he pulled out of the station." Chase turned the page of the picture book he was reading from. Dani was staring at the book, her forefingers in her mouth. Chase was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Dani on his lap.

Cameron leaned her head against the doorframe, and must have made a noise, because Chase and Dani's faces turned.

Dani immediately jumped up and put her arms around Cameron's legs, and Cameron stroked her hair fondly.

"Having fun?"

Chase stood up also.

"I'm all played out. Does she ever get tired?"

"She'll sleep well tonight."

Hoisting Dani up to her hip, Cameron gave her a kiss. Dani put her head against Cameron's shoulder.

"She's a cute kid," Chase remarked as they moved out of the doorway, and Cameron was sure she could detect a smile on Dani's face, although she appeared asleep.

"Come and have a drink," Cameron offered, tilting her head towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Chase stood a moment, apparently unsure where to put the book.

"Just drop it," Cameron instructed him nonchalantly. "I'll get it later."

Chase shrugged, and complied.

"Chase…" Cameron said, rolling her eyes. "I didn't mean _drop_ it."

"You said…" he began to protest, then thought better of it. "Never mind."

Cameron retightened her grip on Dani, leading Chase into the kitchen.

"So what did House want?" he asked.

"Like you said, ran some tests. We're probably going to hear how right he was when he gets the results tomorrow."

"Yeah, probably. I can't help hoping he's wrong."

"_That_ would mean we don't know what's wrong with her," Cameron pointed out.

"You know what?" Chase continued, as if he hadn't heard her. "I wish that one day, he'd misdiagnose a meningitis case as…the flu, or something."

"Chase!" Cameron reprimanded. "Meningitis is really contagious. If we don't treat it, it could-"

"Ok," Chase said, raising his hands in defence. "I take it back."

"Water? Or you want something stronger?"

Even Cameron couldn't interpret Chase's grin as a 'No, thanks'.

She placed Dani gently on the sofa where the girl released her grip around Cameron's neck, and curled up amongst the cushions.

"You don't have anywhere you need to be?" she asked him, taking out a couple of wine glasses from a cupboard.

"Not tonight, no."

"Want to stay for dinner?"

The silence that followed went unnoticed only by Dani.

"I made casserole," Cameron explained hastily, relieving the tension slightly. "I never know whether Helen'll be around for Dani's dinner time. Sometimes she leaves, sometimes she stays, and sometimes Helen joins us. There's enough for you."

Cameron stopped talking, realising how much she had said in a very short period of time.

"Ah, I…ok."

"Good," Cameron smiled, handing a glass to Chase. "Come sit down." Chase followed Cameron out to where Dani was still lying.

"It's Dani's birthday next week," Cameron stated, looking over at her niece.

"Four, right?"

Cameron glanced curiously at him.

"Right."

"You…told me," Chase said. "Last time, in the park."

Thinking back, Cameron couldn't really remember the trivialities they exchanged.

Cameron took a sip of wine. The clock ticked. She watched Chase's eyes shift restlessly around the room, but always drawn back to one spot. He opened his mouth, closed it again, then repeated the process a few more times, clearly undecided whether to speak.

Before Cameron could follow his line of vision, his eyes had moved again. He seemed quite uncomfortable, and Cameron was about to say something to try and ease the atmosphere, when she heard a knock from the front door.

Cameron got up off the sofa quickly, putting down her glass on the coffee table.

"That's probably Helen. I won't be a moment. Oh," she hesitated. "Would you wake up Dani please? We can eat."

Leaving Chase with minimal eye contact, Cameron answered the door. She distinctly heard "Wake up, kid." from behind her, and smiled.

"Hey, Al, have you had dinner?" Helen greeted her.

"No, not yet. We were waiting for you," Cameron replied, though not entirely truthfully. She had been quite ready to eat, and was about to suggest it.

"Thank you." Helen threw her arms around her sister. "I can't be bothered to feed myself tonight."

"Come on in. I'm hungry."

"Was she good?" Helen asked, shrugging of her jacket in an attempt to unwind.

"As always. She might still be asleep.

"Cameron?" Chase appeared in front of her, looking desperately worried.

"Ah, Helen, this is Robert. Chase, Helen."

"Cameron…" Chase persisted. "She won't wake up."

"What?" Cameron started. "Are you sure?"

"How did you try and wake her?" Helen asked Chase, surprising Cameron by acting very calmly.

"I shook her a little, and prodded her a bit."

"She won't respond to that. Watch." Helen grinned at him, striding over to the sofa.

"_Up_ you get, Dani." Helen pulled her daughter into a sitting position. Her eyes still closed, Dani hugged her mom.

"Hi, Dani, did you have fun?"

Dani gave a sleepy nod, while Chase watched on in amazement.

"How'd she do that?" he asked Cameron, moving to stand by her side.

"She's a mom," Cameron replied simply.


	6. Picture Perfect

I am not only thanking housefan53 for betaing this chapter, I am dedicating it to her, for being such a wonderful friend.

And another thing. I'm updating to day because I feel quite happy, because it's Wednesday, and in less than an hour, House is on. :)

* * *

Chapter 6 – Picture Perfect

"Ok, time for dinner," Cameron said.

Helen picked Dani up, and she and Chase followed Cameron into the kitchen, where she motioned for them all to take a seat at the table.

From the oven, Cameron withdrew a steaming pot that let off an appetising aroma.

"Here we go," she announced, putting it down in the middle of the table. "I'll get some plates."

Cameron hurriedly set the table. Helen served the casserole up for them all.

"You hungry, Dani? How much do you want?"

Dani indicated a little bit with her fingers.

"There you go. Robert?"

"Thanks," he said, holding out his plate, and she spooned a bit out.

"Allison?"

"Thanks," she echoed, pushing _her _plate towards Helen.

As they began eating, Helen began talking.

"So," she said, with an innocently subtle wink at Cameron. "I have a question. Why is it that she introduces you as Robert, yet she refers to you as Chase?"

Chase opened his mouth uncertainly.

"I…don't know," he said truthfully. Helen turned to Cameron, who just shot her a frown.

"You're Allison's colleague, am I right?"

Chase swallowed quickly before replying.

"Yeah. With Dr House."

"Oh, yeah, heard _all_ about him!" Helen exclaimed. "Allison's told me very interesting things about your boss."

"Really?" Chase enquired, interest sparked. "What kind of things?"

"What a cranky old misanthrope he is, without a sense of love in him at all, but so incredibly-"

"_Thanks_, Helen," Cameron interrupted. Helen flashed her a smug look and Cameron started to regret asking Chase to stay.

Chase, though, was clearly enjoying himself. He looked as if he was having trouble keep his amusement to himself.

Cameron nudged his foot under the table, glaring playfully at him. She was very much taken aback when he raised his eyebrows flirtatiously at her.

Cameron glanced furtively over at Helen, but she was now busy, looking interested at Dani's recount of the day.

When she turned back to Chase, he was still gazing intently at her, holding his spoon halfway to his mouth. His mouth slowly turned up into a smile, his eyes laughing, and Cameron snorted into her plate, earning odd looks from both Helen and Dani.

Chase was eating again, looking quite normal, and Helen tilted her head questioningly at her before putting her attention back on Dani.

Still chewing his food slowly, with not much expression, Chase gave a faint wink that told Cameron he knew exactly what he was doing.

Cameron wasn't sure whether to say anything or not, but something Dani said made up her mind pretty quickly.

"And I showed him the picture."

"What picture, sweetie?" Helen asked, her voice quite chirpy.

"The one on the bookshelf."

Helen stared at Dani, confused, for a moment, then her face relaxed into a small smirk.

"Did you? And what did he say?"

Dani shook her head seriously. "Not much."

She looked so cute, staring up at her mother, but Cameron couldn't help but hate her – just a little – at this particular moment. She kept her head down, her heart and mind racing. That must have been what his eyes had been flickering to before.

The big question here was: how did he interpret it? Maybe he figured she just liked the lighting.

Cameron quickly readjusted to the real world, shaking her head. This was Chase; she knew perfectly well how he would interpret it – probably the same as she would if she had found a picture of _her_ in his apartment. He would assume she liked the subject.

Which, she admitted, to herself at least, wasn't entirely untrue.

Realisation hurts when it hits, Cameron discovered.

It wasn't untrue at all.

In a quick rush of emotion, Cameron wondered what she'd been hiding from. In the spur of the moment, she reached over the table, grabbed the front of Chase's shirt, pulling him roughly towards her, and kissed him, hard.

She kept her eyes open, and fought an urge to laugh at Chase's stunned expression. She shifted her gaze over to her right, taking in Helen's look of disbelief, and Dani's of confusion, mixed, perhaps, with a little curiosity.

Cameron, noticing Chase looking like he was about to have a heart attack, though also looking rather happy, released her grip, and smiled coyly at him.

Cameron felt triumphant. And out of breath.

Looking around her, it was only the shocked silence that greeted her that brought on the first wave of embarrassment.

"Oh, God," she groaned softly, raising a hand to her forehead which, had she been older, would most likely have been creased with worried lines.

She took a deep breath, trying to cool her reddening cheeks.

She wasn't looking at either of the two adults, nor her niece, though Cameron had no idea whether Dani understood what was happening.

Cameron's vision was blurring now. She didn't even think about trying to stop the tears. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that when she opened them again, she would wake up.

Cameron flinched when she felt a hand touch her just above her elbow.

"Hey," Chase said quietly. "Don't cry."

Cameron swallowed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Could you…excuse us a minute?" Chase asked Helen awkwardly.

"I think we might…go," Helen replied slowly, looking with concern towards her sister, who still refused to make eye contact.

"Come on, Dani, let's go." Dani moved around the side of the table and took Helen's outstretched hand.

Cameron was standing uncomfortably in the midst of it all, whereas Chase still seemed to be half out of his chair, having been dragged into that position earlier.

"Bye, Aunty Allison," Dani said, stopping by Cameron, who gave her a watery smile.

"Bye, sweetie."

"Call me later, ok?" Helen breathed in Cameron's ear as she passed. Cameron nodded without raising her head.

Cameron and Chase stood in silence through the hushed voices from the front, and it was only when she heard the door close, did Cameron move. She dropped her hand, and reluctantly lifted her gaze to Chase's. Her steady stare seemed to be unnerving Chase, because he broke it.

Shuffling his chair back, Chase took Cameron's hand, pulling her over to the sofa, pushing her into a sitting position.

"Ok," he said firmly, giving the air of someone talking to a very small child. Cameron, just then, felt younger than Dani. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not particularly," Cameron responded.

"Do you want me to go?"

Cameron shook her head.

"No. Sit down. We should talk."

"I thought you just said-"

"My wants and my needs are quite different." She attempted a weak smile, but Chase didn't return it, so she wasn't sure if he'd seen it, or if, even, it had been there at all.

"So," Chase said, taking a seat. "Talk."

Cameron couldn't say she didn't try.

"I…it wasn't…I mean-" Cameron broke off, sighing in frustration. "It doesn't look like we're going to get very far with this."

"No. But do you have a better idea?"

Cameron shook her head sorrowfully.

"Look, what are you trying to tell me?" Chase asked her. "Are you trying to explain your actions, are you trying to tell me your feelings, are you…" he trailed off, hoping she'd pick up on one of his options.

"I…don't know," Cameron answered helplessly.

"Well, why don't you figure that out first?" Chase suggested. "I might go."

"Wait."

The word was out before she could stop it, before Chase had even pulled himself up out of his chair. Chase looked expectantly at Cameron, but when she didn't speak, he raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Yes?"

Cameron didn't know how to respond. Her mind had come to a complete standstill. Slowly, she prodded it back into functioning properly, and asked herself one question.

She wasn't sure if she liked the answer, but she acted on it.

"I do have a better idea." She got up, and took a few small tentative steps towards Chase. He also stood up, looking interested in what she had to say.

But she didn't say anything. She made one last movement, closing the gap between them.

Chase responded rapidly to the arm she put around his neck with his own placed on her waist, almost as if he were expecting it. She hesitated for a moment, wondering whether she was doing the right thing, but it turned out she didn't have to make a decision, as Chase brought his head down to hers and kissed her gently, pulling her closer to him.

With all doubts vanished, Cameron let herself go, and stopped worrying. Over Chase's shoulder, she spotted the picture of her and Chase, still grinning at her from the bookshelf, and she mirrored their happy smiles inside, feeling excited at the prospect of many more pictures, lined along her walls.


End file.
